


Healing Unit

by FanficNinja



Series: W.A.T.O. Universe [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: ...its really bad., Headcanon, I wrote this ages ago..., Implied/Referenced Character Death, Written Prior to Season 15/Half of 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: When Agent Washington was shot York's healing unit saved his life. However, he still needed to be picked up. Of course, that had to be the rookie.(Old work + important update at the end)





	Healing Unit

Washington opened one of his eyes, his mind spinning in circles. He started remembering what happened bit by bit. Obtaining Delta, finding South and...

"SOUTH!" Wash rapidly got up. He then started squinting from the pain. How was he alive? Oh... right... York's healing unit. With the healing unit now activated, that should mean someones on their way, so that allowed Wash to let out a sigh of relief. He waited a couple of minutes, until suddenly he heard the rush of footsteps, a thud as if someone tripped, and then the rushing of footsteps again. Now in his sights, a guy wearing dark and light green armor appeared. "Oh thank god..." Wash smiled, though that smile wouldn't last.

"Agent Washington, am i correct?" The soldier spoke kneeling down and inspecting Washs wounds, his voice not talking in a military fashion. His voice reminded Wash more of a random guy you bump into on the street more then anything else.

"Yeah, im Agent Washington" Wash replied, not as soon as he should have replied, but still fine.

"Hmm, i didn't expect you to be awake... how long have you BEEN awake exactly?" The guy asked.

"I think about an hour" Wash told.

"Oh" The soldier gave a sheepish grin. "Maybe i shouldn't have stopped and got a croissant on the way..."

Wash went wide-eyed. _He what!?_ Not wanting to insult the man Wash tried to act casual at the comment. Which basically meant not saying how boiling the sun had been and how Washs sores ached like hell. "How did you find a croissant around here?"

"Theres always a place to find a croissant on a nice sunday morning!" The guy gave a thumbs up.

Wash raised an eyebrow. Its tuesday and literally no where near morning... "Riigghhtt..."

"Anyways, im Agent Kansas! Nice meet'n you. I just transferred from the RFO. I've heard a lot of things about you Washington, and all of the others." He paused and gave a slight giggle. "There is a lot of history with you guys! York is my personal favorite of the Freelancers!"

York.

Wash frowned. Somehow, even with his helmet on, Kansas noticed this. "Did i say something wrong?"

"No, no... you didn't..." Wash sighed. There was a silence as Kansas applied a bandage to Washs back. A... cute little puppy, love heart coated bandade. "What the..?"

"Oh sorry! Its just... i traded my actual medical kit for the croissant"

"You what!? Thats military equipment!!! You can't just-"

"It was a good croissant okay! I'll reccomend you the place where i got it. I think it was called Bakers Treat or something. Really neat place! Cool people too..."

"U-uh...." Wash was speechless. He couldn't believe this guy. He had basically done everything wrong! Sold military equipment for a croissant when he was checking up on Wash, gave him phony bandades and tripped!!! It was ridiculous! Washs face basically spoke everything he was thinking... to Kansas's dismay.

"Im sorry if i upset you sir... i'll do better next time!" Kansas regained his smile. "Because next time i'll get two croissants, then we can share, hows that?"

"No! For christs sake, just... y'know what sure sure. Not gonna change your mind if i say anything else anyway..."

"Yup!" Kansas touched a switch on his helmet. There was a long pause. "Okay..." He frowned. "Well, uh, i'll just take him back now..." He flicked the switch again and turned to face Wash. "Welp, get up"

Wash glared. Was this guy stupid? "I've been shot in the back with only a healing unit and labrador bandages to help. How am i going to get up!?"

Kansas actually pondered this. "Um... i could always mail you there..?"

"No. That won't work and im not being mailed" Wash groaned.

"It could work! Thats how we got my aunt Lulu to Minnesota for christmas!" Kansas defended.

Is he seriously defending this? Wash gave him an annoyed glance. "Listen, i could override Commands systems in your helmet and get a jeep over to pick us up. Hows that?"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Kansas asked.

Wash rolled his eyes. "Didn't you just sell military equipment for a croissant?"

Nebraska blushed a little. "Maybe"

"Okay, if we get a jeep, i wont say anything about the croissant that you obtained through the improper sale of the medical kit. Do we have a deal?" Wash let out his hand.

"Um... okay, deal" Kansas shook Washs hand.

"Good" Wash stated. Just like promised, Kansas took off his helmet and gave it to Wash in hope of hacking commands systems. When Wash obtained the helmet, he looked up to see Nebraskas face. He had messy brown hair and looked like he had just turned eighteen. Wash then started hacking.

As he did so, Kansas tried to make friendly conversation but in reality just made the most awkward small talk imagineable. "So... do you like dead dragons?"

Wash shrugged. "Alive, dead, their fine"

"I don't like dragons, if their dead though? Love 'em. See, then they can look cool, but they wont kill you if you examine them. No fire whatsoever" Kansas said, a little too optimistically. It wen't silent for a couple minutes. "Do you like croissants?"

Wash groaned. Oh god damnit, can he just be quiet? "They're okay..."

"I love 'em. My mother used to run a bakery back when i lived in Canada. Croissants were her specialty. Whenever i eat one, i just can't help thinking of her... it just tastes homely. She went missing a couple years ago, sad but i still love her."

Wash gave a weak smile. Well, he has a good relationship with his mum. Wait... are we having a moment?

"How about your parents?" Kansas asked. Wash sighed, memories flooding in his head.

"You are just a disapointment son!"

"Aw look, is davy gonna cry?"

"Just go leave, somewhere, anywhere. I couldn't give any less fucks"

"My parents weren't exactly the nicest people..." Wash felt the scar on his neck.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to tread on ground like that" Kansas gave a weak smirk. It was then extremely quiet. "Do you wanna talk a-"

"Done" Washington called, a little too cheerfully. He passed Kansas his helmet back. "The jeep will be over in a couple minutes"

"Oh, uh, cool!" He gave a thumbs up in return.

Kansas and Wash made an agreement to wait in silence for the jeep. Depsite how fidgety Kansas was, Wash didn't change his mind. He needed the peace and quiet. Eventually the jeep came and they both went in. Though, Kansas had to lift him up and put him in. Just like Wash expected, Nebraska wasn't that strong.

Wash was a little ticked off that he had to drive. I mean, Kansas had offered but everytime he got the steering wheel he crashed into something. Wash really didn't need all the stress.

Kansas had turned on the radio halfway through the trip. That also didn't help Wash. Why? Because he was listening to Wake Me Up Inside and whilst doing so screamed at the top of his lungs when it came to the chorus. What joy...

And just with that Wash gave a small groan and a mumble. "Rookies..."

**Author's Note:**

> Before i get to the update, heres a few things about Kansas first.
> 
> Agent Kansas - Micky Gates  
> Age: twenty-one.  
> Gender: Male.  
> Height: 5'9  
> Home: Sydney, Australia.  
> Known Relatives: Father, Mother, One Brother, possible other unknown relatives...
> 
> Now that that's out of the way heres the update! 
> 
> As you might have realised, i haven't been updating as much as i had been. When i started this, i updated like everyday. That might have to change. I can promise though, that i will try and update atleast once every week. 
> 
> On a sidenote; Back to Hawaii is ending soon. In its place i have two stories written. One in a superpower AU, and another in a fully undertale AU. This might change so if you don't see one of the two in the future, please don't be too surprised. 
> 
> Though Red vs. Blue is my main priority i will branch off a little and do some other fanfics for other material. (Hamilton, mlp, RWBY etc.)
> 
> I hope none of this news upsets you, thanks for reading and please leave a comment!
> 
> P.S. okay, so you might be wondering what this has to do with W.A.T.O. Well, i can't tell you 'cause spoilers. Just pay close attention to some upcoming character past info, okay? Even the little things, like a characters last name. ;) Theorize in the comments if ya want even...


End file.
